


Passed The Scale Limit

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby, Community: chubwinchesters, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day is finally there, Dean has definitely continued gaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passed The Scale Limit

**Author's Note:**

> First, is this written for [](http://chubwinchesters.livejournal.com/profile)[**chubwinchesters**](http://chubwinchesters.livejournal.com/) and their Drabble-a-thon 2012. [ Found here.](http://community.livejournal.com/chubwinchesters/%20123961.html)

Passed The Scale Limit

**Title:** Passed The Scale Limit  
 **Author:** Sagaluthien Saga Chriztine  
 **Fandom, Characters:** SPN, Dean  & Sam  
 **Rating, warning:** PG-13, fat!Dean, broken scale  
 **Beta:** [](http://blandbetty.livejournal.com/profile)[**blandbetty**](http://blandbetty.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 812  
 **Disclaimer:** I just borrowed them for a little, with no intention to intimate or degrade. There has not been any profit to this.  
 **Author's Note:** First, is this written for [](http://chubwinchesters.livejournal.com/profile)[**chubwinchesters**](http://chubwinchesters.livejournal.com/) and their Drabble-a-thon 2012. [ Found here.](http://community.livejournal.com/chubwinchesters/%20123961.html)  
This is set in my [fat!dean verse](http://sagas-stories.livejournal.com/169384.html) and take place before [Lazy Day's](http://sagas-stories.livejournal.com/125498.html).  
 **Wished by:** [](http://adirtysock.livejournal.com/profile)[**adirtysock**](http://adirtysock.livejournal.com/)  
 **Wished prompt:** [ Dean breaks his first scale. ](http://chubwinchesters.livejournal.com/123961.html?thread=1877049#t1877049)

**Summary:** The day is finally there, Dean has definitely continued gaining.

The pounds had gathered quite steadily and they both know that neither of them was slim anymore.

In some moments, Dean envied Sam, as it didn't look as obvious on him. Although that was probably because when Sam noticed the weight creeping further on he went back to trying to keep more normal sized portion or simply eating his salads. Dean hadn't cared and just kept eating, more and more.

Dean had bought new clothes which got tight quickly and he definitely grew a belly. During the months he also had filled out over other parts of his body. It was a long time since he had been 200 pounds. Dean didn't complain about it, actually he loved it. For every pound he wanted to be heavier, as then he couldn't continue to hunt. He'd never said anything about it, but he really didn't like the life they lived. Dean wanted the normal life, but when he didn't know anything else he had just continued on. Though now he become so tired of it that he had decided to change it.

That's why he didn't listen to anyone when they pointed out how much he ate. Rather, the comments pushed him to indulge in more food. So when he had begun to gain he was pleased, as that would lead him towards a life he dreamt of.

The day Sam had come home with a DigiWeight – bathroom scale - Dean had complained and refused to weight himself. At least first in front of Sam. He hadn't been able to avoid his brother all the time, so the first time Sam had learned how much he weighed the scale had showed 242,5 pounds. That had been months ago, and they had after a while made it a tradition to check Dean's weight every time he had to buy new clothes.

Sam looked shocked every time, but he often didn't say much about it. Dean did suspect his little brother really loved him matter how much he weighted. Dean felt his heart beating more every time and he come to look forward to the next weight in and the next. What he didn't tell Sam was what his goal was. At times he doubted if he wanted it himself.

Now it had been a while since he had weighed himself. Often he snuck in and did check his weight when Sam was away. For a few weeks he had noticed that he had seemed to stand still. He didn't like it, as he really, really wanted to get up to 350. When it hadn't changed more than a half pound, he had decided to not weight himself anymore. He had to try to accept that he maybe was at a point it wouldn't be much more.

Last night, and just not only then, Dean had felt that the lining of his trousers cut in harder at the waist. His shirt had also felt tighter. So when Sam had mentioned that his breast looked fuller there was a light - he might gained more after all! When Sam left for some food shopping Dean hurriedly took off for the scale. Last time he had weight in at 325 pounds.

Dean put out the scale, waited until it was ready and then stepped onto it. He was not sure if he would be able to see the numbers. It had become harder to see his feet, his stomach was in the way. He tried to stand still, so the numbers should lock. After a moment he leaned forward so he should be able to see the display. It showed red, but he wasn't sure what.

He stepped down. The scale displayed; 'Err'. Dean switched it off and back on, for a new try, though it showed Err. He shook the scale and had another go. No change.

When he had it on he pressed his hands to its sides, which usually would show what pressure he could put on it, but it didn't change. Dean was surprised. He had thought that it went up higher. He turned the scale upside down and could read that it was for max 330 pounds.

Dean had probably broken it, and that meant he was heavier than 330 pounds. What exactly he weighted he wouldn't know until they bought a new one.

Two days later Sam came to him asking what was wrong with the scale. Dean tried to not know about it, but could only hold himself quiet for a short while.

"I broke it the other day."

"What?" Sam looked surprised.

"I broke it when I was to check my weight. Nothing else."

"You broke it… when it was weighing you." Sam looked Dean up and down, and then at the scale he held in his hand. "That has to mean that you are over 330 now."

"Yep."

~*~*~The End ~*~*~

  



End file.
